


Follow The Rules

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Texas Chainsaw MassacreCharacters: Thomas, Luda, others mentionedRelationship: Thomas/readerRequest: I was so happy when I found your page and you’ve done so many Texas chainsaw and hills have eyes! I binged them all in one night. Could I request a leatherface x reader? Could the reader be from an abusive household and the Hewitt’s take her in, but as shes getting use to everything in her new life, something bad happens?





	1. Chapter 1

The first time you set foot into the Hewitts household, you were terrified. You were the niece of a farmer on the other side of the town who wished for his family to be left alone and not hurt by the Hewitt’s. Being his least favourite since you were dumped with him after your parents died, you were offered as a bride to the tallest Hewitt, Thomas.   
You knew Thomas when you were children, and you had been the only child who would play with him regardless of his deformities. But as you grew older, and Thomas started skipping school and confining himself to his family’s house and later the slaughter factory, you didn’t see much of him. In fact, you had all but forgotten about the family until your father grabbed you by the arm and hurled you at Luda Mae.   
She had seen the way you avoided eye contact, the way you would shy away from human contact or flinch at sudden movements. She knew the tell tale signs of abuse if ever she saw them. So she had taken you by the hands and promised you wouldn’t be hurt any more.   
Of course, Hoyt hadn’t helped you in settling in. he ruled with a somewhat iron fist. So that first night, he had explained everything to you and told you the rules.   
1\. Don’t help the victims   
2\. Don’t hurt the family   
3\. Don’t try to leave.   
They were simple enough, and so long as you helped out around the house you would certainly live a comfortable life. The family had plenty of land and beauty around their large house. Luda took in some money from working at the shop and Hoyt and Monty both had money from pensions, savings and settlements. Luda had offered for you to work at the shop with her and you would keep 100% of your wages. The Hewitt’s didn’t live in luxury, but they lived comfortably. They had animals they would live off of and their spending was kept to a minimum. But you could easily get use to it. You had your own room, with a bathroom attached. When you had first heard you would be joining the Hewitt’s as a wife for Thomas, you had assumed you would stay with him in his room. But no, Luda had brought you here, saying this room would be like a safe haven for you. It was agreed that no one was allowed to come in without your permission and if you ever needed to get out a situation, you could come here with no questions asked. You were surprised by how caring Luda and the rest of the Hewitts actually where once you settled in.   
The first time you met Thomas properly, you had been terrified of him. He had grown a lot since you had last seen him as children. He now towered over you, his arms and shoulders thick with muscles. You had met his eyes for a brief moments before dropping your gaze. Thomas had taken that small moment as a sign of your disgust at him and shrank away from you. It had taken Hoyt, Luda and Monty to convince him that you did it with everyone.   
Luda had explained her suspicions that you came from an abusive house and that Thomas would have to show you he wouldn’t hurt you. Thomas had taken to being your guardian with such ease that it made Luda proud.   
He didn’t let any victim get near you, and you were his top priority if one got loose. He made sure you were eating properly when he noticed you didn’t really eat at meal times. He would gather food and take it up to you. He would leave jewellery and trinkets outside your door, especially after he had realised that his size intimidated you greatly. He would carry you to your room if you fell asleep on the sofa in the evenings and would make sure you were warm at night. He would bring you pillows and blankets to the point you had to put some on the floor just to get into your bed. But you loved it because he genuinely seemed to care for you. You had mentioned once in discussion with Luda that your window was rather heavy to open on the warm nights, and by the next day, it was fixed. Flowers were placed at your door and you would immediately place them in water. When they died, you would press them in books to save the memory’s.   
And, much to Ludas surprised, you had started to return the affections. You had volunteered to take Thomas lunch one day and hadn’t returned from the basement for an hour. Luda had grown worried and ventured down, only to see you perched on a table with a book open on your lap. But your eyes were fixed on Thomas as he worked. She had never seen you so transfixed by something before, even a book. Thomas had glanced up at you and, to ludas surprised, you hadn’t dropped his gaze straight away. You smiled, and returning to your book but in a comfortable way rather than out of embarrassment or fear. You no longer seemed to shrink away from Thomas. In fact, Luda was more sure that not that you would actually perk up when he entered the room.   
When she had taken you into a near by town for some clothes, she had found you in the mens sections, wondering if Thomas might prefer a dark crimson shirt to navy grey. You had went with crimson and it quickly became his favourite to the point he didn’t wear it if it might get dirty.   
When Luda and Hoyt had first spoke about you coming to the house, it was set in stone you probably wouldn’t be any sort of romantic interest for Thomas and were to be more of a companion with the possibility of having a child if it was needed later down the line. But they didn’t expect you to form any sort of romantic attachment to him. You were meant to help the family. Thomas had adored you for years and so when the chance to taken you away from the abuse came up, the family took it.   
But when things started to develop between you and Thomas, Luda was over the moon.  
But there were some scenes she didn’t see.   
Like the time Thomas came into your room and sat with you as you read. You had leaned against him and cuddled into his side. With his arms wrapped around you, you had looked up and pressed a kiss to his masked cheek. That small kiss had led to Thomas turning to you, surprised. His surprised heightened when you leaned in closer, your eyes darting down to his lips then back to his eyes.   
That night was the first time Thomas had been kissed on to the lips. In a sweet moment, with his arms around you and your lips against his own, he had fallen completely in love with you.   
\------- 

Signing, you leaned against the sink, your eyes leaving the dishes to look outside. It was a hot day, even by Texas standards. Luda had said it was perfect for drying sheets because there was a nice breeze that came off the surrounding fields.   
Your eyes quickly searched for her, but you couldn’t see her. Straightening up, you looked again, trying to see between the blowing sheets for her. She would have come back in the back door, and then past you if she had returned to the house.   
Then you saw the faded yellow and orange of her summer dress on the ground at the end of the garden.   
She had fallen or collapsed.   
dropping the dish in your hand, you sprinted out of the kitchen, unaware of the pair of eyes on you that were just as quick to react as you were.   
You ran out into the garden, a sheet flying out in front of you and making you stumble slightly. The wind had certainly picked up. Using your hands to bat it to the side, you ran to the end of the garden, where Luda was pushing herself up on her hands.  
“Luda? Are you okay?” You gasp as you drop to your knees in front of her. Her glasses were knocked off her face but she just smiled.   
“Damn sheet. I must had tripped. Silly old thing.” She chuckled out of embarrassment and sat back on her knees. You saw a white sheet had tangled around her feet.   
You picked up her glasses and handed then to her, using the time to check and make sure she was bleeding anywhere. Then you got to your feet and hooked your arms in her right, helping her up as she carefully stepped out of the now dirty sheet.   
you couldn’t help but laugh, biting down on your lip. For the first time in a while, you felt safe and loved. Such a small moment which would had resulted in a beating at your old home was laughed off.   
But it was short lived.   
a terrible screeching sound cut through the summers afternoon. You jumped, your body begin to shake because you knew what that noise was. A chainsaw.   
But there wasn’t any victims in the basement so none could escape, nor had Hoyt called in with any trespassers.   
So what would give Thomas a reason to use it?  
Through the flapping sheets, you saw the black mass running towards you. It was like out of a nightmare because you couldn’t quite make out exactly what was going on.   
he thought you were escaping. He had been watching you and saw you run out. He was coming after you with the chainsaw to… to kill you.   
Letting out a bloodcurdling scream, you stumbled backwards and away from Luda who was just as surprised as you were.   
Your body began to tremble violently as you thought of the machine ripping through your flesh like paper. It would hurt and badly at that.   
“I-I-I followed the rules.” You cried out as you gasped for air. Ludas head whipped to look at you with wide eyes.   
of everyone in the house, she had seen the change in you since she had first taken you home. She saw you grow and become a little more confident with each day. Small things she never thought she would even notice changed and she was ever so proud of you. Things like maintaining eye contact or initiating a conversation. Even your affections towards Thomas were more apparent as you slowly but surely warmed to her son. To most of the family.   
All that work, all the growth and confidence was being shattered before her eyes.   
Luda heard Thomas slowing, obviously confused to see you were here with Luda and the dirty sheet. She acted quickly, stepping between you and her son.   
“Thomas!” She held out her hand, quickly signalling for him to stop. She glanced back at you, seeing you were covering your mouth with your hand to try stop your sobs as your tear filled eyes stayed fixed on the chainsaw. So she turned back to her son.   
“Put it down.” She commanded in a softer voice, but still one that held authority. Thomas was smart, no one could argue that, and he knew she was right. He turned off the chainsaw and placed it on the ground gently, hoping the action would calm you down. He’d never seen you in such a state. The moment his eyes had locked with yours as he had approached, he had seen the pure fear in them. Because of him.   
he moved past his mother towards you, and the reaction he got nearly made him drop to his knees.   
you desperately scrambled away with a sob, pressing yourself against the post of a fence that marked them end of the garden.   
“no, no please.” You begged, turning your face away from him as you coward under his massive form.   
he reached out a hand but you flinched away.   
Luda came closer managing to rest her hand on your back and then wrapping her arms around your shoulder. You instantly responded to the warmth as you cuddled into the woman. You sobbed onto her shoulder, unable to control yourself or your body.   
Whatever connection or bond that had been built between you and Thomas had been broken. He knew it.  
Thomas stepped back from his mother and you, unable to believe he had just ruined the relationship with the only person who he had truly wanted and needed. And he had no one to blame but himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The meal that evening was one of the most awkward Luda had ever sat at. You hadn’t joined them. In fact, once she got you back inside, you hadn’t left your room. Everyone had tried, but none succeeded.   
Luda had left most her food, as had Thomas.   
He was the first to stand, taking the plate Luda had put out for you and venturing up stairs. She followed him, out of curiosity and concern. Peaking around the corner of the hallway at the top of the stairs, she watched as he knocked four times on your door in two quick knocks, a pause then two more. It was a signal to you to show who as was your door.   
but he didn’t get an answer.   
Thomas tried again, this knock sounding more desperate than the previous. But still nothing.   
He placed the plate on the floor before giving a final knock and walking away. Luda was quick to descent the stairs before her son came down and went straight to the basement.   
The following days did not improve at all. You were there to do your chores so long as Thomas didn’t enter the room. If he did, you would start to shake and back away from him as you shrink back into yourself. This would be followed by your quick exit to your room. Thomas never pushed you, a few times, he would follow you after you had left but never close enough that you might feel he was chasing you. Other times, he would just stare after you.   
Luda had walked past you room late one night and heard sobbing which only seemed to continue as the days turned to weeks.   
As things settled, Ludas watchful eyes picked something up. You continued about your duties as much as you could, and after the first few encounters with Thomas, you didn’t seem as scared as you used to be. You seemed… Sad.   
She shook her head at the thought firstly. Of course you would be sad because you were scared. But then she saw your eyes follow Thomas as he walked past the kitchen window one day. You blinked back tears before retreating back to your room.  
Thomas tried desperately to win back y our affections, harder than he had before. He would pile things outside your door, but they were never taken inside by you. The rejection hit Thomas hard as he tried to find something, anything, you might take into your room.   
Luda watched with sad eyes as Thomas scooped up your plate from the table which you were absent from once again. She followed at a distance as normal, watching Thomas pause outside your door, as if he was scared of the result he was sure to get. There was only one lock on your room and you had the only key but never seemed to lock it, so anyone could just easily enter, but they didn’t out of respect. Luda had considered breaking this rule just to speak to you but decided against it.   
An idea came into her mind and she walked into the hallways, her presence making Thomas jump slightly. She smiled and took the plate from his hands, moving him to the side so he would be out of sight from your door. Thomas, although confused, obeyed.   
You sat on your bed, your book open in your lap but the page hadn’t turned for the best part of an hour.   
Ever since that day in the garden, you had decided it was best just to stay in your room where it was safe. They tried to entice you out, you retreated further into your room and yourself. In truth, you were heartbroken as well as terrified.  
The knock on the door which drew you out of your thoughts was not one which you were use to at this time of the day.   
It was softer, in three short taps that you instantly knew was Luda. But it was normally Thomas who would try come to see you at this time. He would bring you the dinner you had neglected and leave it outside for you. Sometimes you would eat it and sometimes not.   
Curiosity drew you off the bed to answer the door. What if something had happened?   
Pulling the door open, you saw Luda standing with your dinner in her hands. You couldn’t just close the door in her face, so you took the plate from her with a small ‘thank you’ for her troubles as you retreated back into the room.  
“[y/n]?” Luda held her hand out, stopping your door from closing. You let out a soft sign, knowing you weren’t going to be as lucky. “Im worried about you.”   
These words took you by complete surprise. You expected to be chastised for your behaviour, for her to tell you that you to snap out of it. But for her to be worried?   
Placing the plate down on your side table, you walked back to the door, your head tilted to the side. You just couldn’t understand.   
“Why?” you asked, baffled.   
she bit down on her lower lip slightly, obviously unsure how to word her worries. She glanced to the side, probably looking to the stairs before looking back to you.   
“I want to help you, but I don’t know what you need, darling.” She says, her words soft and sweet.   
“I don’t need anything.” You shake your head, deliberately misunderstand her so you could shrink back into your room.   
“you do. Tell me.” Luda says, her voice filled with a mothering love which you had only heard on the television when you were younger.   
You look up at her, your eyes flooding with tears of hurt from a long time ago. Before you came to the Hewitts, before you were able to be yourself and laugh and smile. From a darker time which had flooded back to you that day in the garden.   
“I-I-“ You stuttered a little, unable to believe that four small words from her were able to break you down completely. Blinking back your tears, you looked around the room behind you, searing for something to ground you. Your eyes fell on a small jewellery box that Thomas had given you a while back and was filled with rings, bracelets and necklaces. You genuinely believed he cared for you, perhaps even loved you. But your perceptions were now warped as you tried to understand your own feelings. Every piece of jewellery in that box you could remember him giving to you. A few he had presented to you in person and you had accepted them with a smile, your heart fluttering. From the first few gifts and soft glances at him, you knew you could easily fall in love with him. You allowed yourself to get lost with him, to forget about everything going on outside and just focus on him. Worst of all, you allowed yourself to trust him completely.  
“[y/n]?” Luda called your name softly, bringing you back into the room. You realised tears were flooding down your cheeks as you looked back to her. Her eyes were swimming with concern as she looked at you.   
“I just, I didn’t realise it would be that easy for him to hurt me.” You finally say, dropping her gaze as you decide to tell her, hoping that if she understood, she might give you a little more room. “I don’t understand why people find it so easy to try hurt me. My own family didn’t have much of a problem with it. But I always just said it was because they didn’t love or care for me. But, I genuinely thought he might love me one day. I couldn’t imagine doing that to him. To anyone who I care for. But im broken anyway.”  
You look at the floor, taking a moment to control your breath before looking back up at Luda. Her mouth opened and closed, reminding you of a fish in a somewhat humorous way.   
“That day, I don’t think he could have… I mean, we always taught him to go after someone who escaped. I don’t think he would have hurt you. I don’t know if he could.” She presses a hand over her own heart and you saw tears in her eyes.   
“I don’t want to find out the answer.” You walk over to the table and pick up the plate. “Im sorry, but Im not really hungry.”   
She takes the plate from your hands with a nod.   
“Ill pop it in the fridge in case you want it later.” She nods, her own voice breaking as she goes to turn away. But something in her breaks and she quickly places the plate on the ground before wrapping her arms around you and holding you close.  
You couldn’t help but let out a soft sob as you broke down in her arms.  
You didn’t know of the grown man who was crying in the hallway as well.   
\-----time skip --------------  
You walked up the stairs to your bedroom. It was late, but at about 11pm, you had been hungry and what Luda had brought you up had looked very appetising. So you went down stairs and heated it in the microwave. The whole house sounded like it was asleep, apart from Thomas who was in the basement. There was a few victims down there at the moment and fresh meat so he was hard at work. You had heard some movement from upstairs as you ate at the table but assumed it was Hoyt or Luda going to the bathroom.   
You went back to your room, yawning as you tried to figure out how you were going to handle the next few days. As you passed the small pile of tributes, you saw something sparkle in the small light of the hallway.   
A bracelet.   
This one had your birth stone in the centre with beautiful patterns around the outside of it. You picked up the trinket, examine it in your hand.   
Thomas must have polished it up because there wasn’t a hint of blood or dirt on it. Your eyes moved back to the pile which grew every day. Books, flowers, pictures, candy and even the odd bit of clothing. He really was trying.  
a soft smile dawned your lips as you slipped on the bracelet and clipped it around your wrist to secure it. You were sure when he saw you at breakfast the next morning wearing it, he would be pleased. In the morning, you would bring everything into your room, effectually ending the barrier between you. Because even though you were scared of the giant, and even though he could break you in a heartbeat, you loved him. And how ever fucked up it was, in your strange world, it made sense.   
Smiling, you went into your room.   
Maybe you could give him something in return? There had been a group here not too long ago and one of the guys had had a necklace. It had a thicker and longer chain and was pretty plain but you were sure Thomas would love it.   
Going to your wardrobe, you kept all the ‘throwaway’ jewellery (any that Luda doesn’t keep or Thomas doesn’t give to you) in a box so you could sort through them and figure out what ones are worth money. Pulling the box out, the one you were looking for was sitting right on the top so you picked it out and put everything else back. You would need to give it a clean up, make it presentable. But he would appreciate it all the same.   
You sat at your desk which doubled as your vanity with a mirror in the centre, about to get started when something in the reflection caught your eye. Something that made your heart jump into your throat as you almost screamed.   
Under your bed, was a man with a knife. It was the glisten of the knife that had caught your eye in the mirror. He was bloodied, obviously one of the victims. But how did he escape? How did he get that kitchen knife? He was looking at the door, obviously trying to figure out how to escape.   
you dropped your eyes, pretending you hadn’t seen him as you pulled open your draw and grabbed a key from inside. the key to your door. Trying to hid your shaking hand, you picked up an empty glass and shook it slightly, showing there was only a droplet of water before getting to your feet. The ruse was to make him think you were going to get a drink.   
Your window was locked as you didn’t like the idea of something getting into your room at night through it, so you could lock him inside you bedroom as you went for help.   
Leaving the room, you made sure to keep the bed in your peripheral vision so you could see if he decided to attack, but he didn’t. you got out and quickly locked the door.   
From there, you only had a few moment because he will realised you had locked him in.   
Turing on your heel, you bolted for the basement. Sliding through the hallway and down the stairs, you were terrified as tears flooded your eyes once again.   
“Thomas?!” You cried out as you all but fell down the stairs to his domain, only able to keep yourself up by holding onto the rail.   
He appeared from the darkness the second he heard your voice.   
“Theres a man in my room! He-hes hiding under my bed.” You cried out, your voice shaking as you held out the key.   
Thomas looked up the stairs and you saw the urgency in his eyes. He walked up to you, reaching out a hand and cupping your cheek in a move that made you freeze up. A few months ago, you might have winced for fear of him hitting you, but you didn’t.   
the pad of his thumb swiped over your cheek, silently asking you.   
“Im fine. I don’t think he knows I saw him.” You nod, bringing your right hand up to cover his hand. The feeling of his warm skin against your own offered you a comfort you had barely known in your life.   
you looked up at him to see his eyes had left yours and were now fixed on the bracelet on your right wrist. The one he had given you.   
The moment was short lived as the sound of glass breaking ripped through he silent house.   
You jumped, looking up at the ceiling in panic.   
he was getting out the window.   
But Thomas was on it. He left your side to grab his chainsaw and moved past you to chase the man. You looked up the stairs after him, debating what to do. The picture of the knife in his hands flashed through your mind as you realised you hadn’t told Thomas that he had a weapon.   
You had to warn him!   
Starting to run up the stairs after him, you saw a hook on the foot of one of the stairs. It was one which the chain had snapped but was still about the size of your hand. And what if you ran into the man before Thomas did. You needed something to defend yourself with, especially because now he knew you were the one that locked him in.   
Picking it up, you made your way quickly up the stairs and into the kitchen where the back door was open. You paused, fear flooding through your body once again. The last time you had ran out of the back door, your perfect life had fallen apart   
But he could get hurt and badly at that. You didn’t care what happened to you, you just needed to make sure he was okay.   
taking a deep breath, you ran out of the door and after the two men.   
you heard the chainsaw roar to life and followed the sound, keeping a sharp eye out in case Thomas saw you first and mistake you for the escapee. There was some loud screams and cries which you followed, hoping that Thomas made short work of the man before you got there.   
But as you stumbled into a small clearing, you saw the man standing over Thomas who was on the ground. There was blood dripping from the knife although it looked to only be about an inch or so. Thomas clutched at his thigh, leaning up on his forearm but no idea about the man standing over him, preparing to stab him in the neck. The chainsaw had been dropped about 3 meters away from them, but was till moving and active.   
Running, you could only do one thing.   
Raising the hook, you swung it and caught his forearm of the arm with the knife. It easily shredded through the flesh and kept him from bring the knife down onto Thomas.   
The man let out a howl of pain as you used all your might to pull him to the side. But he came much easier than you expected and the two of you fell to the ground with a thud. You let go of the hook so you could catch yourself. He had let go of the knife and it now lay about a foot away from you both.  
the second you realised you were lying by him, it was a struggle to get the upper ground. His hands were round your throat, not caring about the hook that was dangling from his arm right now. You let out a scream but he pressed his thumb into your throat as he started to chock you. You wristed under him. Your hands grabbed at his own before your eyes fell on the hook. You grabbed onto it and pulled, making him scream out in pain. He pulled back for a second before using his ‘good’ arm and smacking you across the face so hard it made you bash your head back against the hard earth beneath you.   
You lay there for a moment, a sharp whining noise in your skull as you gasped for air.   
Your head snapped to the man, who was staring in horror at the hook that had ripped flesh from his arm. But then his eyes darted to the chainsaw. Thomas, who was trying to get to his feet and was staring at you, was further away than he was from the machine and he would surely get it quicker with the adrenaline coursing through his body. He started to drag himself to the machine.   
You scrambled for the knife, grabbing it. Scrambling to your feet and ignoring the dizziness and buzzing noises, you ran for the man, bringing the knife down and straight into his right shoulder.   
He screamed out, writhing but it was enough to give Thomas the time he needed to get to his feet and charge for the chainsaw.   
One back in his hands, he turned and stalked up to the man. You moved to the side but lost your footing and fell to the grounds. Your head was spinning and the pain from your throat, cheek and head made you want to be sick. But you knew to get back.   
Thomas bought the chainsaw down and carved through the mans flesh like butter, starting right in the centre of his back and digging it deeper and deeper. The man only screamed for a few seconds before the chainsaw made short work of him.   
you watched only out of curiosity. Normally, you might have looked away, but you were in a strange state.   
Thomas straightened up and turned to you. You felt the pang of fear. What if he thought you were trying to run? Or was angry with you?   
But before your fears could simmer for even a moment, he turned the chainsaw off and let it drop to the ground beside the body before limping over to you and collapsing beside you   
He raised a shaking hand to your cheek, the tips of his fingertips gently brushing the red mark which would surely bruise. You flinched, only because your skin hurt.   
Thomas immediately pulled his hand back. You could see the blood on his thigh, and yet he seemed more concerned with you.   
Looking up at him, you saw the concern and fear in his eyes as he gazed at you.   
you couldn’t help but seek comfort from him. Moving forward, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and buried your face in his neck, clinging to him. His arms immediately wrapped around your waist, pulling you so you were straddling his good thigh and keeping you as close as possible.   
you couldn’t speak, all your words ended up as incoherent babbles which Thomas could occasionally make out words like ‘worried’ and ‘scared’ mixed in with his name.   
Eventually, you pulled back, looking down at his bad leg. You reached out, pulling back the ripped clothes to see the wound. It didn’t look too bad but you could see several scared areas around it from previous injuries.   
“Do you want me to run back and get Hoyt?” You ask, looking to Thomas. If he couldn’t walk, you could get the others to come help. But Thomas shook his head. “What about the body?” You ask, looking at the mangled corpse. Another no. It would be fine.   
your cheeks were bright pink as you got to your feet at the intimate position you and Thomas had just been in. but it felt so… right. He was a big guy, no doubt about that, but the way his arms engulfed you, offered you security and safety, made your head spin. At least in a different way from being hit earlier.   
You went and grabbed the knife and hook, easily removing them from the lifeless body. You held them out a little, unsure what to do with them. you didn’t know Thomas had even got up until he took them from you. He hooked the hook onto a latch on his belt and chucking the knife back towards the body. That could be dealt with later. You understood why though. It would be hard enough getting the chainsaw back to the house, never mind a sharp knife carried by two people who weren’t in the best shape.   
he picked up his chainsaw as you stared at the body. The only thing that bought you back was Thomas as he reached out and place his hand on the small of your back. You didn’t jump, or back away, instead turning to look at him.   
“Could, could I stay in with you?” you ask, your voice shaking both from nerves and the pain in your throat.   
You saw Thomas’ eyes widen behind his hand, and you were sure he might have been blushing, so you rushed to explain yourself.   
“I just don’t want to be alone. The thought that that man was under my bed, and what he nearly did to you. And my windows broken.” You dropped his gaze, your cheeks blushing furiously. But he placed a finger under your chin and drew your eyes back to his own and nodded.   
You smiled slightly, whispering a soft thank you before allowing him to guide you away from the body.   
You asked if he needed you to carry the chainsaw but he refused. You did keep close to him, following him through the trees which he seemed to know like the back of his hands. Before long, you were back at the house, stepping over the small fence. All the lights were on in the house and they were clearly in distress.   
You froze.   
“What if they think I did all this?” You whispered, stepping backwards. Thomas turned to you, shaking his head as he took your hand firmly in his own, pulling you closer. He would protect you.   
But your fears seemed foolish as you entered the house. It would seem everyone knew what had happened to some extent.   
they had woken to the smash of the window, then looked out to see the man running, followed by Thomas followed by you.   
Luda gushed over you both, hugging you as she cling to her sons arm. She saw to Thomas first with good reason. You caught your reflection in a mirror which confirmed your suspicions of the bruising on your neck but the red hand mark on your cheek would hopefully go down soon.   
You explained what had happened, about seeing the man under your bed in the mirror and rushing to tell Thomas but forgetting about the knife which was why you went after them.   
Hoyts hand came down a little harder than he intended on your back, telling you that you did a good job.   
He told you they had kicked your door in and apologies for it, but you said it was fine. You understood why. You didn’t know if there were maybe more in there and no one knew Thomas had killed the second last one that afternoon.   
No one seemed to question where you would be sleeping that evening until you went to your room to change and Thomas followed you to make sure you were okay. He waited in the hallway as you appeared in fresh PJs and asking if he needed you to bring covers or pillows, but he shook his head. Thomas normally didn’t use covers in the Texas heat and he had plenty of pillows. Hoyt flashed Luda a wink that you didn’t see as you followed Thomas to his own room which was in the basement. You had never been in his room before. It was a small room, off to the side through the ‘sewing’ room and separate from the work area with a door. It only consisted of a rather large bed, covers, a small wardrobe and armchair in the corner. You weren’t thrilled about him having to sleep down here constantly. Hoyt had mentioned that he and Monty could fix the window in your room tomorrow. If your window hadn’t have been broken, you would have asked Thomas to join you in your own room.   
but this would do for now.   
you waited for Thomas to walk to one side and you went to the opposite, crawling under the covers which smelled fresh and like him. As you both lay down on your own sides, you couldn’t help but feel safe as his scent filled your nostrils.   
you turned away as Thomas changed quickly until you felt the bed move as he sat down again and came under the covers. Opening your eyes, you glanced over to him, seeing he was still wearing the mask.   
“You can take it off. It cant be comfy to sleep in.” you roll to your side, propping yourself up slightly. You hadn’t seen him without the mask on yet, but you hoped the new found bond might persuade him.   
And it seemed your hopes were right. He sat up and, after deliberating for a moment, started to undo the bindings of his mask. As it fell away, you sat up to get a better look.   
his eyes fell to the covered at the end of the bed, allowing you to gaze upon his features for the first time.   
but he didn’t look nearly as bad as you might have thought. From what Luda had said and the constant masks, you were sure it would have been worse than the face you had in front of you now. Sure, the tip of his nose was gone and his cheeks had chunks missing with a few small bit from his lips, but you were pleasantly surprised because you could see how handsome the features that remained were.   
Scooting closer, you pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. Thomas immediately closed his eyes, reviling in the feeling of his lips against his skin. You took the opportunity to raise your hand to his jaw and gently turning his face towards yours. His eyes fluttered open to stare at you in surprise.   
In his eyes, you could see he utterly adored you. It was obvious to you now. His eyes darted down to your lips but quickly away, as if he knew it would be too much to ask of you or a dream that could never be. But you were more than happy to indulge both him and yourself.   
Leaning forward, you pressed a soft kiss to his lips. You could feel his jaw clench underneath your finger tips as his hand came up to cup your good cheek.  
You pulled back as you let out a yawn. It was late and you were exhausted. You cuddle closer to him and he wrapped an arm around you and lay back in the bed. You rested your head on his chest, using him as your pillow. You entwined your own hand with his other before drifting off to the sound of his heart beat.


End file.
